


Final Goodbye

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Did I mention it's sad?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think thats been established, I'm evil, Its literally after midnight, M/M, SEND ME TO HELL, Suicide, sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't take it anymore. He's ready to leave for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Goodbye

He stared at the deep cuts on his arms and added another one. That made eight. Eight bloody cuts on his arms. Eight painful cuts. He cursed under his breath and walked over to the sink to wash the blood away. His phone made a 'ding' noise and he sighed. Another text.

_One new text from: Mark_

Of course. Who else would it be? Jack debated on whether he should look at the text. He grabbed his phone and opened the message.

_Mark: Hey man. What's going on?_

Jack typed an answer. 

_Jack: Nothing really._

_Mark: Wanna record some GTA V?_

_Jack: No_

_Mark: Why not? :(_

Jack sighed. " _Because I'm in love with you and I just can't handle seeing your face without melting inside,_ " he thought, but that wasn't what he typed. 

_Jack: Because I'm just not feeling up to recording today_

_Mark: Okay, who are you and what have you done to my friend? :)_

Jack chuckled at the response. He was startled when he did. It had been ages since he had laughed at anything. 

_Jack: Hey, can you be serious for a moment?_

_Mark: I'm always serious. I'm the most serious person on the planet._

_Jack: Said the man who thinks he's king of the squirrels._

_Mark: Touche. What do you want to be serious about?_

_Jack: Do you love me?_

Jack stared at his text in shock. He did it. He actually did it.  He asked the question he had wanted an answer to for so long. 

_Mark: I love you as a friend._

_Jack: I mean, do you love me love me?_

Mark's reply took longer this time.

_Mark: I don't understand._

He sighed. "Of course you don't," he whispered.

_Jack: Do you love me more than a friend?_

_Mark: Oh, I get it. This is a Septiplier joke._

Tears started coming from the corners of his eyes. He thought it was a prank. It wasn't.

_Jack: I'm being for real._

There was no reply. Jack waited. Why wasn't he answering? He nearly dropped the phone when the ringtone for when Mark called, Crazy La Paint, played. He took a deep breath and accepted the call. 

"H-Hello?"

_"Is this a joke or something?"_

Jack shook his head. "No Mark. It's not a joke. I'm being completely serious."

_"Jack, I don't know what to say here."_

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't. Just answer the question. Do you love me?"

_"I'm sorry Jack, I really am. But no. I don't love you like that."_

The tears had now made there way down his face. "O-Okay. I get it."

_"Are you okay? You sound like you're crying."_

 "I'm fine. Just, take care of the fans alright?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Goodbye Mark."

_"Hey wait a min-"_

He ended the call. Sitting down on the cool edge of the bathtub he cried for what felt like forever. Mark didn't love him. He never would and never will. Jack stood up, wiped his eyes, and made his way into the kitchen. A small pad of paper sat on the counter-top. 

 He scribbled some words down and left it there. He was ready to finally finish this.

He opened the kitchen drawer and picked up the biggest and sharpest knife he owned. He placed the tip of the blade over where his heart was.

"Just do it," he said, repeating the line made famous by Shia LaBeouf. He pushed the knife into his chest and gasped at the pain. Dark red blood stained his shirt and dripped onto the floor. His legs gave out and he collapsed. 

He didn't realize that it would hurt so much. But there was no going back now. He weakly pulled the knife out and sat it on the floor. Blood pooled around his body. He smiled. At least he wouldn't be a bother to anyone anymore. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. And that was it. He was gone.

**___**

Mark knew something was wrong with his Irish friend the minute the call ended. He could only stare at the phone. Did Jack love him? No, that was impossible. Jack wasn't gay. And Mark wasn't gay. This was a joke. A nod to Septiplier. But what did he mean when he said to take care of the fans? 

He grabbed his keys from the table and walked out to the car. He needed some answers. 

As he pulled out of the driveway he dialed Jack's number again. No answer. This worried him. Jack always answered his phone. Always. With the worry growing he sped to Jack's apartment. 

**___**

"Jack, are you here?" Mark called when he stepped into the apartment. It was dark. The only light he saw was that coming from the bathroom. 

"Hello?" Mark called. He pushed open the door to the bathroom and looked around. It was pretty normal. Until he spotted red drops on the tile floor. Blood.

"What did you do?" Mark whispered. He started to look around the apartment for any trace of his friend. He was nowhere to be found. Mark's worry scale was a ten. He decided to check the kitchen for the Irishman. 

"Hey Jack, you in here?" He flipped the kitchen light on and nearly fainted at the sight before him. Jack lay limp and lifeless in a dark pool of blood. Beside him lay a knife, the blade covered with the red liquid. 

Mark knelt beside him and checked for a pulse, for any sign of life. There was nothing. Hot tears began to flow from his eyes. "No," he whispered. "No, please god no." He shook his friend's body, hoping that he would get up and say it was a prank. 

"Please wake up. Sean, please don't do this to me," he sobbed. He cradled Jack's blood soaked body in his arms. A piece of paper fluttered down from the counter. Jack's suicide note. He picked it up and read it.

_To whoever finds my body,_

_I know I had a good life. I had an amazing family, awesome friends, and a fan base of over nine million people. But you see, I just couldn't handle being alive anymore. The pain was just too much for me to bare. There was a man who I loved since the day I met him. His name is Mark Fischbach, otherwise known as Markiplier. He was everything to me. I couldn't help but love him. Everything about him is complete perfection. I loved him, but he didn't love me back. That's why I did this. Because if I can't live with the man I love, then why live at all? To all the people out there that I've hurt, I'm sorry. And Mark, if you're reading this, (which I hope to god that you aren't), please don't blame yourself. This was my own action. It's not your fault. Well, I'm reaching the end of this paper, so I'll make this short. This is my final goodbye._

_Signed,_

_Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin_

Mark could barely see the words on the page anymore. His tears filled his eyes. He looked down at the lifeless form of his friend, his best friend.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I could have learned. I could have learned to love you." He smoothed Jack's green hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'm so stupid to realize that I do love you after this," he said. "I'm sorry Sean. I really am." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Please wait for me on the other side."

 


End file.
